The lost dragon slayer
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if Lucy had a little sister she didn't tell anyone about because she ran away when they were younger never to be seen or heard from again?What if she were to show up at the guild after so many years asking to join,will lucy remember her even?Will lillia find love in a certain fellow guild member?I suck at summaries,srry!xp pls read though
1. Rememberance

_**I finally managed to get a fairy tail story up yay!though i don't know if it is very good since truthfully and i know this is going to sound weird probably,but i have only seen the first like fifty episodes of the anime so far(i know,it is very sad) and have like...never read the manga so i will have to do some serious brushing up as i continue to write this so yeah...if it takes a while to come up with a new chapter or something you know why...anyway,enjoy!**_

chapter one:Remebrance

_flashback_

_"lucilia heartfilia,as your father i'm telling you to stop acting so insolent this instant!"an elderly man who was in his late twenties yelled,his anger directed at the small blonde haired girl who was standing before his desk receiving the usual argument before the resilient sound of a slap across the face sounded through the large office_

_the girl stared in shock before more tears welled up in her eyes now beginning to spill over onto her cheeks unaware of the gleaming pair of startled saphire eyes that had been peering in on the two the whole time until the door swung open revealing a slightly smaller girl whose blonde hair seemed to shine somewhat brighter and whose saphire eyes gleamed with anger and betrayal as she stared at the man for a few moments before simply turning and starting to run_

_"lilia,wait!"the man called out,but it was too late...poor lilia heartfilia had already raced out the door and into the soaking wet rain that moments ago was beating against the roof of their esteemed mansion,she ran and ran...she ignored the cries of her sister who it seemed had followed her out into the stormy weather,her father never even bothered to leave the house however...and her mother?unfortunately was long gone..._

_the younger heartfilia finally came to a stop on top of the hill that seperated the vast estate from the rest of the town,tears streamed her face as she turned seeing a small figure desperatly attempting to climb up the hill in the mud,though they kept slipping unable to get a firm grip as they began ruining the elegant fabric that made up their dress...it was lucy heartfilia..._

_poor lucy,she tried desperatly to follow after her sister knowing she couldnt survive the hell that was her own home if she lost the younger sibling as well,it wasnt that she was trying to escape though no...lucy would never even dream of such a thing,she knew full well it would be futile,that her father would simply hunt her down to the ends of the earth and drag her back if need be...no,but if her sister were there,then perhaps it wasnt as bad_

_but now,after finally managing to get atop the hill where her sister had been standing mere moments ago,the spot was now empty along with a massive hole in poor young lucys heart as the rain continued to soak her in her expensive clothing,her head hung low as she slowly looked back to where she knew the devil himself was waiting for her..._

_it was then,in that moment lucy made her choice as well...she chose to run and not once did she look back..._

present time

lucy had since changed,she became more vocal about things and in some ways...more defiant,she was now 17 and had recently joined the guild known as fairy tail,the members were like family to her,even going so far as to protect her from the wicked phantom guild who sought after her vast fortune for personal gain...but,as much as lucy loves fairy tail and the people in it,her thoughts always secretly returned to that fateful day,the last day she ever saw her dear younger sister...

lucy's p.o.v

you sat at the bar giving a heavy sigh as you rested your chin on your palm and your elbow on the counter hearing natsu and gray bicker in the background knowing that once erza came back they would shut up and act all friendly towards one another,even if it was only pretend...

however today was different for you,today was the anniversary of 'that day'...

_nii-chan,look look!i made a riceball man,i call him !_

a small smile came onto your face without you noticing,mirajane suddenly paused seeing your expression and gave you a concerned look"lucy,whats wrong?why are you crying?"she suddenly asked slowly pulling you out of your thoughts for a moment as you stared at her confused for a moment reaching a hand against your cheek to see that you were indeed crying

natsu and gray stopped fighting coming over to you with looks of concern on their faces"lucy,you ok?"natsu asked as he rested a hand on your shoulder,you managed the best smile you could giving a small nod"yeah...im fine,i think im just gonna call it a day..."

happy sudddenly flew up to you with a smile"but i thought you needed to get rent money?"he asked thinking maybe a changee in subject was needed,natsu gave him a light hit to the head gesturing for him to be silent as you stood up to leave

"if you want,we could drop by your house and drop off your share?"gray offered to which you nodded numbly with a wave of the hand"yeah,sure..."their eyes suddenly widened realizing you had just given permision to enter your house,now they knew something was wrong

?'s p.o.v

"lalalala~ah,what a beautiful day,wouldnt ya say...pongo?"a girl said looking down at a small little pig walking beside her,its rather large puppy dog eyes looking up happily as it respounded with a small little oink,her face suddenly lit up as she squeled instantly picking up the little pig in her amrs without warning as she began nearly smuthering it to death"you are just SO CUUUUTE~!3"

she paused hearing the pig oink and squel in surprise before fainting in her amrs anime style,she smiled gently placing it back on the ground and continuing to walk once more"now lets see...its this way right?"she asked receiving a nod from the still slightly disoriented pig

"fairy tail...oooo,i wonder what its like?"she asked happily picking up her pace until she rammed into what felt like a brick wall falling back onto the cobblestone street with stars in her eyes"g-gomensai..."she muttered softly

"oh,im sorry...i wasnt paying attention im afraid,please forgive me..."you blinked sitting up noticing a armor clad hand outstretched at you slowly following it to see a beautiful scarlett haired femal with armor on her top and a blue skirt around her legs,a light shade of pink came oonto your face as she smiled at you"o-oh,umm...n-no,its fine i just..."you stuttered terribly as your usual shyness took over while taking her hand and rising to your feet beginning to dust yourself off

"my name is erza scarlett and you are?"you blinked for a moment swallowing a nervous lump that arose in your throat,you really werent that great at talking to people to be honest"um,i-im lilia..."

"ah,lilia i see...well then lilia?"she said taking on a serious tone all of a sudden as she continued to look at you"please feel free to hit me for accidently knocking you down..."

"oh thats al-wait,what did you just say!?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. Meeting the guild

_**Yay,i managed to get the second chapter out!Wow,i am so sorry it took so long,i have just been feeling so sick,not the best thing in the world...but,i still managed to write hooray!i currently have to work on getting out lke three more stories while updating like four so...very hectic,but this one seems easy so far so i hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also,i was just wondering if maybe there was a specific person you might wanna see Lucy or her sister perhaps paired with in this,i have someone in mind but...it mught chage if i get enough votes for someone else so just let me know,Peace!x3  
**_

chapter two:meeting the guild

Brown eyes bore into shining cerulean blue ones as Erza continued staring at Lillia with serious eyes and what few may even mistake as a threatening aura,Lillia felt the corners of her mouth twitch in a nervous smile at the scarlett haired female'_sh-she wants me...to hit her?just for bumping into me...?'_

"What is wrong,Whay do you not take action?Or perhaps...i ahve somehow further offended you?"Erza asked in all seriousness causing the long haired blonde to wave her hands in the air defensively"uh,n-no not at all!It's just...um...well,i don't have any reason to hit you..."Lillia muttered accompanied by a small oink from her piglike companion who hid behind her leg

Erza blinked still wearing a serious expression before abruptly turning away"i see...you are very kind"the redheaded girl concluded beginning to walk away"w-wait!you're leaving!?"Lillia shouted a little louder than intended causing Erza to whip her head around in almost a threatening way"yes,i must return to my guild why do you ask?"

Lillia gave a nervous laugh pushing her index fingers together"um,well it's just i'm trying to find this guild ya see,it's called fairy tail and i'm kinda lost hehe..."she finished rubbing the back of her head when she looked up and saw the red haired girl had placed her face a mere few inches away startling her into falling into the ground with an'eep'

*Lucy's apartment*

_nee-san,nee-san look!_

_a small younger lucy turned while playing dolls in her room to see a familiar pair of cerulean blue eyes glistening at her,lcys eyes widened seeing what the other girl was holding in her hands...__"l-lillia-chan,is that...?"_

_Lillia nodded shoving the small doll into lucys arms causing her brown eyes to begin to water__its that doll mom gave you,michelle right?the one you said fell down that well we were playing at..._

_"but nee-san...i-how did...?"__shh,it's a secret!__Lucy merely smiled before immediatly embracing the younger blonde being careful not to crush the doll..._

"Lilli-chan...i miss you"

*back with Lillia and erza*

"Hmm,what business do you have with fairy tail?"The red haired female asked eyeing the other girl suspiciously which was really starting to irritate said blonde to the point where a tiny part of her said of smack the person away...

"Oh well i-

"Are you perhaps an enemy looking to launch a surprise attack!?"The redhead suddenly asked before a sword agically appeared in her hand causing Lillias eyes to nearly bulge in shock along with her pet pigs as she waved her hands defensively"w-w-what!?what are you-

She didn't get to finish however as Erza had launched her attack with sword in hand slicing it towards Lillia who dodged jut in time to avoid having her head sliced off"Oh that is IT"Lillia said officially fed up with this...girl!

"If you want a fight then bring it sister!"Lillia said switching over to her battle mode feeling her shyness and gentle nature melt away slowly being replaced with fierceness and coinfidence as she took a stance building up energy

'I'll end this in one blow...'

"Fairy dragon..."Lillia began drawing in a breath as she puffed out her chest,erzas brown eyes widened hearing the words as she paused in her advance lowering her sword ever so slightly"dragon!?you're..."

"...Roar!"

The guild was still bustling as usual,Gray and Natsu had once again started fighting for no particular reason...

"Flamehead!

"Icicle breath!"

What was that!?"

"You wanna fight!?"

They both reared back their fists preparing to punch one another when Natsus dragon enhanced hearing picked up a strange noise"Oi,what's that sound?"Natsu asked pausing mid punch which unfortunately left him wide open for grays still coming punch knocking him to the ground

"Teme!Why i oughtta-

Natsu began immediatly standing once more as he began stalking towards the grinning gray in his boxers before something caught him off guard by bursting through the wall to the side and a armor clad blur crashed into the poor salamander wizard sending him flying while the other guild memebers were rendered speechless...

"oi,was that...?"Gray began but,was instantly cut off by another unfamiliar voice as a girl with long blonde hair climbed through the hole in the wall,her sparkling cerulean eyes shined with a fiercefulness that seemed to slowly dim down as she placed her hands on hr sides releasing a heavy sigh"ahh!i fell SO much better now!"

The mystery girl suddenly blinked looking around seeing the unfamiliar faces until her eyes landed on gray,more specifically the mark on his left ab...It was the mark of the fairy tail guild!

"Oh wow!Is this the fairy tail guild!"The girl shreiked in excitement,Gray and the other only nodded still stunned from what they just saw when the sound of broken pieces of wood came from the opposite side of where the girl stood,everyone turned seeing...

"E-erza!?"Gray said stunned to see that it was indeed the redhead mage whom not only beat up Natsu and him nearly everyday for supposedly doing something stupid,but seemed nearly impossible to defeat...and now,to find out she was the one that was sent hurdling through the wall like some rag doll by this one girl,Gray felt like he had suddenly taken a heavy blow to his pride to be honest...

'Man...are all girls this scary...?'he thought suddenly slumped over on the ground

"Heh,so you ready for round two you...you...redhaired pig!"Lillia spat suddenly hearing a small oink of protest from beside her as she immediatly kneeled down to apologize to her pet pig"gomen...you know i didn;t mean it in a bad way,i would never insult you~3"

"I underestimated you,rest assured it won't happen again!"Erza said as she lungd forward switching to her adamantine armor(the one she used to block the jupiter canon,i don't rememeber what it's called)

'she switched clothes...?'Lillia thought a little confused as to the point of such thing before getting back her coinfident smirk"Doesn't matter what you wear...i'm still gonna send you flying again!"

Lillia braced herself to counter the attack as Erza got closer,however they were both froze when they heard the guilds doors swing open and a familiar blondes voice rang through the tense atmoshpere

"L-lillia...nee-chan...?

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	3. Introductions

**_Okay third chapter is done alright!But before you read it i have a small little teensy request/favor...I can't decided who should be paired with Lillia!?_**

**_So i thought i could just have like a poll thingie,all you gotta do is tell me who you think she should be with and based off of that,i just might pick the pairing you want,the choices are listed below,so pick one as you enjoy reading ciao!x3_****_******Authors note:just so everyone knows i will say this right now,in this version of my story Laxus,who will be introduced in this chapter,is going to be seventeen so basically he will look like he does in the episode memory days and stuff...that is all,sorry if that upsets you but i personally think he looks so KAWAII as a teenager,also they don't know he's the guild masters grandson right away!3*****_**  
chapter three:Introductions

_"Lillia-nee-chan!Wait please,don't leave me!"Lucy had cried out in a desperate attempt to stop her sister crying out over the pouring rain that had drenched her previously elegant dress able to just barely make out the image of her little sister standing atop the hill,her saphire blue eyes shining softly as they looked back at her one last time,and then...she was gone,and so Lucy decided to follow..._

_'Lillia-nee-chan,i will find you please wait for me'_

"L-lucy-chan..."the girl called Lillia said in what was barely over a whisper,instantly she felt her eyes begin to water slowly lowering her fist from being just a few inches away from the Titanias face"Lu-chan,i-is that...really you?"she asked before receiving a small nod of confirmation from the elder Heartfilia before running off to wrap one another in a long awaited embrace

"Nee-chan!*Sniffle*I-I thought*Sob*i would n-never be able to*sniffle* see you again!"Lillia said beginning to snivel like a baby not caring who was watching as she began bawling her eyes out as her and Lucy fell to the floor still holding one another while on their knees,both girls crying in the others shoulder for comfort that to them,was long overdue...

(1 hour later)

"Please forgive me for attacking you earlier..."Erza said kneeling on the ground before a sweatdropping Lucy and Lillia after the two explained that Lillia was actually Lucys little long lost sister...

"...I attempted to harm a nakamas family,please in order to repent for my actions...i ask that you hit me"Lillia nearly face palmed at the red haired mage before her'_what?We're seriously back to this again!?'_Lillia forced a smile on her face waving her hands dismissively along with her elder sister

"r-really,it's fine...I mean so long as no one's hurt right?"Lillia spoke urgently trying to change the subject before she really did just blow up and hit the poor mage without warning,the constant apologizing and stuff was really getting to her...

"I see...you are right,thank you"erza said standing on her feet when a pink haired boy seemed to pop out of nowhere standing directly in front of Lillia with a serious look on his face seeming to study her for a bit"Natsu,oi what are you up to!?"gray snapped

"You're the one that sent Erza flying?...Then it's settled!Fight me!"The fiery dragon slayer snarled igniting his fist as he lunged at the blinking Lillia who seemed to jut be standing there when she suddenly shocked everyone moving a hand and smacking Natsu upside the head with ease,as the poor boy slammed against the ground unconscious...

"W-whoa..."someone said from afar as Lillia merely smiled turning back towards her sister"Onee-chan,where's the guild master?I still gotta get my stamp thingie"Lucy quickly snapped out of her daze thinking for a moment when Erza grabbed her sister by the arm beginning to pull her away towards some stairs"I will take you there,since he doesn't usualy like to be bothered in his office"

"U-uh,okay..."Lillia said giving a slightly nervous wave towards her sister saying she'll be right back slowly turning to look ahead at the scarlett haired girl when a familiar face caught her eye"Juvia?"Erza paused following the younger heartfillias gaze towards a section of table where the said water woman was seated talking to the iron dragon slayer about something and looking rather distressed while making strange gestures with her hands that seemed to somewhat annoy the other person until he glaned in their direction...

Immediatly his eyes widened"N-no way..."

"Gajeel-sama,why do yo not listen to juvia when she talks about-

Juvia froze as she followed the dragon slayers eyes to familiar cerulean blue ones,her heart skipping a beat as she slowly rose from her seat beginning to walk over with tear filled eyes"L-Lilly-chan...Is that...really you?"Juvia stammered uncertainly

"You two know each other?"Erza asked looking back at Lucys sister who nodded"when i had first run away frommy home...i wound up at the very same orphanage as juvia,i was the only one who ever played with her there so we;ve been friends ever since..."

_"huff...huff...!"_

_A young Lillia panted heavily as she continued to run through the pouring rain,the heavy drops of water raining from above mixing with her own salty tears as her feet splashed in puddle that littered the ground...though not once did she dare turn back,to see the greif stricken face of her dear sister,or to see the house that had overtime become her prison...  
_

_'I have to...huff...keep going...!'  
_

_the girl thought just before her foot got caught on an unseen branch causing her to tumble forward without warning as she fellon top of a hill knocking herself unconscious as she tumbled downwards receivig many cuts and scratches from vines,twigs and such on her way down...  
_

_The last thing she recalled seeing before blacking out was a pair of small black shoes that didn't look familiar...  
_

_Lillia re-opened her eyes seeing not the damp,musty terrrain of the forest anymore but a ceiling,and walls as well as wooden floors tht seemed to have jut been polished...the small blonde looked around curiously"where am i?"she asked out loud at least finding comfort that she clearly was not in her old bedroom...  
_

_"Um,you are in juvias room..."a timid voice replied causing Lillia to snap her attention back so fast she heard a crack"Ahh,whiplash!"Lillia yelled startling the blue haired girl as she ran forward to take a closer look  
_

_"gotcha..."Lillia said with a cheesy smile as she began laughing leaving the other girl in the room confused"What?Haven't you ever heard of a joke,you silly little girl"Lillia said poking juvia on the head as the blunette fidgeted nervously which was when Lillia noticed all the small white dolls littering the floor  
_

_"Oi,did you make these?"she said picking one up and examinging it before mimicking the small face on it and looking back at juvia who though she didn't quite understand began laughing a little at the strange face  
_

_"Ah there we go...your much better when your smiling,and it burns more calories i think..."Lillia said beginning to laugh along with the blunette"Juvia doesn't smile much since..."  
_

_"Since...?"Lillia said urging her to finish  
_

_"Well,Juvia is a rain woman so,not many people want to be around her-  
_

_"Amazing!you can make rain!?"Said a now sparkly eyes Lillia,Juvia stared at the girl in disbelief before nodding"Cool!Let's go outside and make it rain some more!"Lillia said grabbing the other girls hand and dragging her off before skidding to a halt"Ah,i have no idea where i'm going..."  
_

"juvia-san,it's so good to see you again!"Lillia sai embracing her long time friend,who happily returned the others embrace with a smile"Yes,Juvia is extremely happy to see you again as well-_  
_

"Baby-chan!You came back to me-

/WHAM!/

"Gajeel..."Lillia said implanting the bottom of her shoe in the iron dragon slayers face as he was suddenly planted on the ground similiar to Natsu as Lillia gave a sweatdrop of irritation"For the last time Gajeel-san,we are FRIENDS,and if you call me that again...i will show no mercy,understand?"Said a now menacing Lillia before giving one last wave to her friend and walking away

"I've never seen those two act like that before..."Erza commented once you were out of earshot"...especially Gajeel"Lillia merly smirked as she strided towards the bar"the three of us have history,what can i say?"The blonde shrugged indifferently with sigh

"Master-san..."Erza said as she turned her gaze towards the elderly man perched atop the counter of the bar with a white haired woman whom Lillia recognized to be the famous Mirajane,the one her sister would always go on about when the two of you were kids...

"...We have a new recruit"The scarlett mage said as the old man looked Lillia over with a serious expression"Hmmm,interesting..."He said in a gruffy voice taking a sip from his mug

"Is,uh,something wrong?"Lillia asked feeling a twinge of nervousness

"NICE BODY!"the old man suddenly said startling the young blonde before she retailiated with a well placed smack to the perverted old mans head with steam blowing out her ears"Pervert!"Lilllia snarled

"Now,now...why don't you coem over here Lillia-chan and i'll give you your stamp of the fairy tail insignia"Mirajane said smiling softly as she led the still slightly peeved off Lillia away from the elderly man"Now we have 72 colors,where would you like it?"

"Oooo!I want red,and let's see..."Lillia said before suddenly ripping the sleeve off of her shirt on one side"..LET"S PUT IT RIGHT HERE!"she said excitedly causin ghr sister to sweatdrop at her usual abundance of both energy and eagernesss"you know you didn't have to rip your whole sleeve off,right?"Lucy reprimanded from afar...

After getting the stamp from mira,the master whose name she learned to be Makorov said he would further test her by sending her out on a mission with someone...

"Who is it?Is it Lu-chan?"Lillia asked unsure of who else it could be...

"No,it will someone new to you since...judging by your skill,you can probably take on tasks that are usually reserved for S-class mages"the small old man said causing the blonde to blink as the others eyes widened

"M-master!A-are you saying she-

"Yes,Lillia Heartfillia...based off of how you sparred with Erza i may just promote you to S-class right off the bat If you succeed in the mission i am assigning you"Lillias eyes turned sparkly as she began to daydream about being an S-class mage...

"Gramps,you got yourself a deal,just tell me who my partner is and we can get this show on the road!"

"Ah,speaking fo which here he comes now..."

Lillia suddenly froze'did he say...HE?'The blonde thought recalling her not so great history with guys,well other than Gajeel,as she nervously turned around hearing a very attractive voice

"what the heck happened here?"A blonde haired boy who looked to be around her age asked in a bored tone stepping into the guild seeing not one but two holes,one in each of the walls and what seemed to be a lovestruck Gajeel on the floor with the imprint of a foot on his face"scratch that,nothing out of the ordidnary"he stated figuring it was just due to the usual amount of chaos that engulfed this place brushing it off as something caused by Natsu and Gray

"ah Laxus,you've returned already eh?So i take it the mission went well then..."The elderly man remarked sitting atop the bar beside a Mira"Welcome back,Laxus-san"she said smiling"Yeah,it was just boring is all..."he said in a flat tone suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on him as he went to sit at a table propping his feet up in the process when the familiar cry of a certain dragon slayer snapped him out of his relaxation

"Oi,Laxus fight me!"The said blonde cracked one eye open just in time to see natsu lunging at him with his fists on fire and wearing a crazed battle exprssion,Laxus blinked before easily evading the blow by tilting his head to the side causing Natsu to crash through yet another part of the wall and bringing the unofficial match to an end

'baka...'

* * *

"oi,Lu-chan..."Lillia began whispering to her sister from where she had quietly cuttled over unable to take her eyes off the new blonde as he walked on by"...who's that?"Lillia asked pointing towards the now relaxing Laxus whose eyes were now fully closed as he listened softly to the music currently being played in his soundpods seemingly oblivious to everything,but certian others knew better

"Oh,that's just Laxus...he's ok"Lucy whispered back before noticing her sisters eyes turn into hearts suddenly sweatdropping'uh-oh there she goes...'Lucy thought

"Laxus,*sigh*I think i'm in love!~3"Lillia muttered watching the said guild member dodge yet another surprise attack from the guy with pink hair

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	4. The mission

_**Fourth chapter!I nearly died when i saw that there were five reviews on this story,i know it's not much but...i have been lacking in muse lately so,it's a very nice thing to know that i don't totally suck without inspiration heehee!anyway Enjoy!**_

**_And don't forget to review pls!x3 _**

chapter Four:The mission

Lillia stood with a childlike smile as though she were a kid in a candy store for the very first time,she stood at the other end of the table that Laxus was currently seated at cauing him to crack one of his eyes open to stare at her,a slight frown hanging on his lips"Can i help you?"

Lillia responded with a squel picking up pongo(the pig she was with) and holding him in front of her now blushing face causing Laxus to blink in both confusion and dumbfoundedness"umm,okay then?"He said before seeing Lucy rush over with a nervous smile as she began to explain"Uh,hey Laxus i know it's kind of sudden and all,but this is Lillia and she's my little sister you see..."

Laxus rose a electric blonde eyebrow looking between the celestial mage and her newly found sister"I can see the resemblance..."he finally muttered

"hehe yeah well,heres the thing..."Lucy said beginning to tell him about the mission Lillia was required to go on with him,this seemed to get Laxus interest as he suddenly turned to the old man"oi,master i just got back from a mission!"the boy said now crossing his arms against his chest

"Oh?did you now?"the old man said rubbing the back of his head with a light shade of scarlett decorating across his cheeks"heehee,well one more won't hurt right?"he said with a laugh clearly drunk from the numerous amount of drinking,Laxus however was unamused as he felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance with the old geezer before him"oi,you..."

* * *

"Alright!My very first mission!"Lillia said raising a fist in the air with an ear slitting grin on her face"Let's goooo!"

"Stop shouting..."Her companion said walking past her as she continued doing a happy dance of some sort while he shoved his hands in his pockets listening to his music as he continued to walk ahead of her with a look of boredom on his face

It didn't take long however before Lillia immediatly caught up easily keeping pace with him as she shot forward her best smile aiming it directly at the lightning haired boy"and what are you so happy about?"He finally asked after about several minutes of extreme smiling from the girl

"Well,so much A-ma-zing things have happened today!I met my dear sister who i haven't seen in who knows how long!Then i got to join the guild of my dreams!And now i'm going on my very first mission!"Lillia cheered happily

"huh..."was all her companion said looking forward once again,Lillia stood behind a bit gazing upon him with dreamy eyes with her hands clasped against her chest as she gave a deep sigh...

* * *

"well here we are..."Laxus said looking up at a tall run down building as Lillia huffed a bit stepping closer"this is it,but this place is nothing but a dump!"she declared hitting the side with her foot resulting in a chunk of wood falling on top of her hearing Laxus give a small laugh of amusement

"Hey Laxus...by the way"The blonde girl began kicking the piece of wood aside"what exactly is our mission anyway?"

"this is it"He said holding out a piece of paper which she ripped from his grasp reading it rather quickly"says we're supposed to exterminate a potential dark guild that's been causing trouble in these parts"she said narrowing her eyes fro a moment before handing the piece of parchment back to him as he nodded"yep,take it out before it becomes a threat...that's how it works"Laxus stated matter-of-factly

* * *

"Hello lucy-san..."Lucy turned hearing the familiar voice of...

"J-J-Juvia!?"Lucy squeaked at the presence of the water mage who often would give her menacing glare after she somehow got the notion that Lucy was her'romantic rival' for grays attention...

"Um,d-did you want something?"Lucy asked regaining some of her cheerfulness as the blunette took a seat beside her still wearing the sincere smile"Juvia merely came over to say she was sorry for my previous behavior,had she known you were Lillias sister Juvia would never have acted so...aggresive towards you and for that juvia apologizes"Lucy blinked in disbelief

"U-uh,i see...thank you"Lucy said a bit confused

"Lucy!"Lucy 'eeped' turning to see a wound up Gajeel behind her with a determined look on his face"I need you to tell me how about your sister,anything i can use to win her over!"Lucy blinked a bit startled by the request

"Umm,Gajeel...y-you like my sister...?"He nodded eagerly"Of course!Have you seen her fight!?She's amazing!"He said edging closer,Lucy felt a bit suffocated by the sudden attention from two people who rarely spoke to her on such occasions"Uh,o-oh look theres Erza-san...Gotta go!"Lucy stammered using her so called'quick retreat'option...

* * *

"Come out you bandits!"Lillia yelled beginning to destroy the base with heavy blasts of magic making Laxus shake his head while pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation"This is such a pain..."He muttered as the girl continued throwing insults clearly not getting the message they were not there...

Laxus suddenly tensed spinning around with lightning beginning to crackle around his fists as he send a powerful electrical blast towards what at first glance, appeared to be nothing...until a now burnt corpse fell from the shadows

"OOH!YOU GOT ONE!"Lillia stated rather loudly causing Laxus to clamp a hand over her mouth"shh!They're hiding in the shadows!"he whispered in a low voice beginning to scan around the darkened areas'it must be some form of magic...'he thought unknowingly releasing the girl from his grasp as he prepared for an attack from all directions

"COME ON OUT YOU BASTARD!"Cried a battle ready Lillia who had sent waves of energy spiraling from her body lighting up the whole hideout,and Laxus to have to sheild his eyes"Baka,what are you-

"Fairy dragon..."Lillia began drawing in a deep breath as Laxus eyes widened"Y-Your a dragon slayer!?"he said shocked for a minute before the girl cut him off with her attack

"...ROAR!"

Doezens of piercing screams ran through the hideout as the formerly hidden dark guild members were engulfed by the blast,every single one before limply falling to the ground with a THUD!

Laxus stared in utter disbelief as the girl stood with her hands on her hips"Alright,mission accomplished Laxus-kun!"Lillia said giving a peacesign to the still in awe boy whos mouth hung open slightly as he gave the slightest hint of a smirk'This girl is something else...'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	5. Returning to the Guild

**_Chapter five!And i accidently deleted the firt draft AGAIN!T^T I hate my computer!_****_But anyay heres the new and hopefully improved version,hope ya like it!And don't forget to review!x3_****_Enjoy! _**

chapter five:Return to the guild

"Ahh!Isn't this great Laxus-kun?Now that we've finished our mission,we can take it esy for a bit?"Lillia said smiling that chald like smile of hers towards an otherwise stoic Laxus as he gazed out the window of the cart they were in,his expression seeming somewhat solemn considering how easy the mission turned out to be and all...

"Oi,Laxus-kun...?"Lillia said beginning to wave a hand in front of the lightning mages face snapping him out of whatever trance he was presently in"Hm?What?Did you...say something?"He said a bit startled,but not showing it,his stormy eyes met those of Lillias who was blinking curiously at him"Laxus-kun,you seem...uneasy about something,would you perhaps care to share?"The young girl offered recalling that he had been that way since boarding'Hmm,i wonder if perhaps it has something to do with what i said at the station?"Lillia thought to herself

_"Wow Laxus-kun,Don't we just make the best team ever!"Lillia shreiked happily beginning to daydream about the two of them going on missions during the day and maybe having a little romance going on at night_...

_"I guess,at least we can head back to the guild for some rest...i'm tired of running around all day"Laxus stated leaning against a wall while the two waited for the train to come into station when Lillia noticed something interesting about her fellow guildmate_

_"oi,Laxus-kun..."Se began getting the said boys attention__"What is it?"__"How come you smell like jii-chan*?"the girl asked as nonchlantly as possible considering the fact she didn't know Laxus that well and so she wasn't entirely sure of what would set him off and what wouldn't,after several minutes passed and she received no answer she slowly snuck a glance at the mage behind her seeing something she hadn't expected to see..._

_Laxus looked like he was thinking...!?_

_Lillia felt her brows furrow in slight confusion"La-_

_"I don't know..."he finally said looking doen at the ground just as the train came in screeching to a halt before them,he then preceeded to walk ahead of her taking an empty seat with her taking the one across from him_

"Laxus-kun..."the girl said in a low tone fearing perhaps she had maybe said the wrong thing and he was now secrtly upset with her'No no no!I couldn't havemessed thing up so bad after just eeting the guy could i!?'Lillia inwardly shreiked

As if reading her thoughts Laxus spoke up finally"Natsu said the same thing to me once..."Lillia looked at him curiously as a ghost of a smile graced his lips"It's funny though...considering i don't have any family..."the blonde haired boy muttered softly with a nostaligic look on his face

Lillia felt her eyes widen slightly'*Gasp*A handsome boy with a dreadful past?SCORE!'she thought though before wildily shaking her head at having considering things at a time like this realizing Laxus was probably trying hard not to get depressed and possibly start crying in front of her...

'He is SO cute!'she thought noting the now slightly sadder and duller look upon his face before he looked up at her"Aren't you going to ask what happened?"He questioned receiving a firm shake of the head from the girl across from him

"It's your decision to tell me or not,if your not yet comfortable with whatever inner struggle you are having then i have no place in it...You may tell me when your ready if you prefer"He wore an awed expression for a moment before regaining composure and leaning back in his seat listening to his soundpod "Arigatou Lillia"

"We made it back alive!"Lillia shouted throwing open the doors of the guild with Laxus standing beside her ebfore walking right past ehr towards the previous table he sat at once again putting his feet up

"Mira-san,where's Lucy i want to tell her about the awesome mission i just had!"Lillia said excitededly pumping her fist in the air"OH i'm sorry,but you just missed her she left for a mission of her own i'm afraid with Natsu,Gray and Erza,Happy too"The bartender said with a soft smile causing a heavy sigh to pass the blondes lips as she shrugged it off knowing they were coming back at least

"Master!We're back and we took care of your dark guild problem!"Lillia said kicking open the door to the elderly mans office and casually walking in hearing a small sounding shreik followed by a quick"I wasn't doing anything like reading a magazine!"

Lillia pasued blinking blinking at the small old man who had quickly hiden what she now assumed to be a magazine deciding after a few more moments to simply shrug it off"Master,we finished our mission me and...*sigh*Laxus-kun"she said going into a dream like state

"Are you alright?Do you not feel well?"the elderly man asked observing her sudden change in demeanor before she quickly returned to normal"I'm fine"she said evenly

"very well then,starting tomorrow you are an S-class wizard of Fairy tail!Hold your head high!"He shouted happily before watching the blonde girl throw her fist in the air"I DID IT!"she yelled accidently sumoning blast of magic fom her hands blasting holes into the ceiling and causing it to crash down on her

"Owww,success hurts...i can fix that by the way..."

"good grief..."The master whispered shaking his head lightly as the two remained unaware of the girls shouts echoing down to the lower level where a relaxing blonde teen now had the faintest hints of a smirk on his features

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

No reviews=No update


	6. Tensions run High

_**Okay so since the only story arcs i really have seen are like the first few,with the last being the battle for fairy tail which may or may not happen still,obviously though i would need to pick someone else to be the bad guy since Laxus is not bad in my story,if that sounds like a bad idea then i just won't do it,anyway Enjoy!And don't forget to review!x3**_

chapter six:tensions run High 

_Dear mom,_

_I't already been a whole week since i'v found Lillia-chan and she joined with Fairy Tail,and it's been so amazing having her back...Everyone at the guild already loves her desptie her being a total tomboy=)Although Gajeel still can't stop falling all over her,which seems weird still considering how he had acted before she arrived,Lilli-chan told me one of the reasons she ignores him though is because Levy-chan secretly likes him..._

_Well theres that,and the obvious fact that Lillia has a thing for Laxus,the only people who don't know seem to be him and Natsu...maybe the master too,but it's just so adorable the way she acts around him mama!I hope it figures it out soon so they can be happy together because if he breaks her heart i just might have Taurus break an arm or too hee hee..._

Lucy placed the letter to her deceased mother with all the rest a arm smile spread onto her face hearing the sounds of her sisters rather loud snoring in the background,Lucy looked back at the sleeping form of the younger heartfillia who was holding a pillow in a vicegrip obviously in the middle of what was probably the best dream the girl could have

"MMM,Laxus-kun...of course i'll marry you!We can have like,thirty babies"Lucy felt her eyes bulge at the other girl'Thirty babies!?'Lucy shook her head now standing over the still dream crazed Lillia who had released her hold on te pillow going for a more spread out form"Oi,Lilly-chan,come on we have work to do today!"Lucy said lightly nudging her sister with her foot

"AHHH!YOU WANNA FIGHT,THEN COME-

Lillia froze mid-sentence looking around and seeing she was still in her sisters apartment wiping the small trail of drool she felt going down her mouth"huh,guess it was a dream..."The girl remarked shrugging it off as she flopped back down against the pillow unaware of the cowering Lucy who was now hiding out near the bed"th-this maybe a problem..."she mumbled hearing her sister start snoring once again

"Slanty-eyes!"

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Flamebrain!"

"Ice bastard!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!?"the two boys yelled as usually before their fists went flying at one another as the rest of theguild went about their daily routines when suddenly the door to the entrance went flying off it's hinges crashing into the currently fighting Natsu and Gray and revealing a blinking Lillia and Lucy at her side who merely sweatdropped"Um,Lilly-chan can you please try not to break the door everytime we come here?"Lucy mumbled lightly

"Not my fault they don't make them sturdy enough anymore,nii-san"Lillia said walking forwad as though nothing happened when a familiar voice reached their ears"Well what do you expect from the female version of Natsu"Lillia spun around doing a familiar sort of noodle dance over to the blonde haired teen who appeared behind them

"Laxus-kun!Good morning,i see you came to greet me as usual!"Lillia chimed feeling her eyes turn into hearts as a heavy sigh passed the boys lips while walking past the infatuated girl"not really,i just finished a job and happened to be walking behind you..."he reprimanded going to sit down when Natsu suddenly appeared before him with a determined look on his face"Laxus!Fight me!"

/WHACK!/

"Leave me alone Natsu,i'm tired..."The blonde said after smacking the other upside his head resulting in the poor fire user to wind up face down on the floor and soem of the spectators to sweatdrop at the display

"Well,Laxus IS an S-class mage Natsu..."Lucy began as the said boy started picking himself up in disappointment"Damn it..."he muttered before beginning to throw a tantrum"...Argh!Just you wait Laxus,someday i'm gonna make you cry!"He said jabbing a finger in the blonde teens face

"Well until then,could you maybe stop crying...it depresses me"Laxus stated calmly causing flames to engulf the young pyro boy as he snapped back"I AM NOT CRYING!"

"Awww,poor wittle Natsu...getting beaten up by Laxus again,eh?"Everyone froze for a moment except for Lillia who was still gazing dreamily at Laxus from afar before lifting her gaze to see what everyone was looking at,it was a girl...

"Aki..."Mumbled the lightning user as his eyes slightly narrowed on the form of the magenta haired mage leaning against the rail of the upper level,she gave a smug smirk lookin over at Laxus whose feet were still propped up on the table in a relaxed manner

"Ohiyo Laxus-san,my aren't you looking rather cute today..."Now if looks could kill,Lillia was pretty sure this Aki girl would be as good as dead because the second those words left her mouth,she saw Laxus eyes give her the deadliest glare he could manage,and it was scary...

"Hey take it easy,it was just a compliment..."She chided still looking him square in the eye"...Although you know i just LOVE seeing the fiestier side of you,Laxus-san..."

"Oi,Aki fight me!"Natsu yelled out to the girl causing her to reluctantly pull her attention away from Laxus and onto him,only now her eyes showed a look of boredom"Nah,i'll pass after all your not even a match for Laxus,so what-

"Step aside Natsu..."came the low voice of Lillia as she gripped the said dragon slayers shoulder causing him to blink before without warning chucking him across the room and into a wall...again,her usually sparkling cerulean eyes now held a dangerous aura within them that sent chills down everyones spine,even Laxus...

'L-lillia-chan...?'Lucy thought as her younger sister glared directly at the newcomer with alook of both authority and overwhelming power"Listen here girly,i don't just who the hell you think you are..."she began seeing Akis eyes narrow slightly at her tone,but remained unfazed"...But if you ever talk like that to Laxus again,you're in for a world of hurt,do you understand me?"

A tense silence hung in the air betweeen the two as an invisible boudary was somehow laid down as Aki looke at the unfamiliar girl before her a little surprised that she not only stood up to her,which was rare to see,but also had the nerve to give _her_ an order...

"Lillia..."Laxus mumbled from where he sat staring at the usually cheerful younger heartfillia girl with speechlessness and a slight hint of admiration,although at the same time he highly doubted she had any idea who she was even looking at,let alone threatening

"Heh...i din't realize he was suddenly YOUR property,little girl..."Aki finally said breaking the long silence

'Oh no,she just had to say it...'Lucy suddenly thought instantly being the first to notice the increase in her sisters deadly aura as the corners of Lillias mouth twitch and a vern appeared on her forehead"What..did you...just CALL ME!?"She asked before sprinting towards the stairs feeling Lucy suddenly gra hold of her restraining the now enraged girl as best she could

"L-lillia-chan please...c-calm down...!"Lucy pleaded as she signaled for help from her fellow guildmates who for soem reason stoodglued in place,Lucy having grown up with the girl was quite used to this sorts of'tantrums' by now and was usually good at calming her sister down...however it wasn;t until the water woman known as Juvia came rushing over to help that she was finally able to calm down enough to be released saying Aki was the one who started it

But when Lucy and the others looked up towards where the magenta haired mage had been,she was no longer standing there...she had vanished"Ha,she probably got sared of the great Lillia!"Lillia said starting to pump her fist in the air as lucy sweatdropped at her sisters actions and name for herself

Unbeknownst to them,Aki was still upstairs now leaning against the wall for support'That girl...she...'

_"What..did you...just CALL ME!?"_

'Right when she exploded like that,there was an intense magical surge of energy...whoever she is,she could be a problem...'Aki thought before turning to walk away

"Laxus-kun!I brought you over some hot tea from Mira-chan,since you seem so tired it's chamole-chamomil-oi,Mira,what's the name of the tea again?"Lillia called over to the smiling bartender who gave a small giggle at the girls actions repeating the name though Lillia couldn't hear over the excessive insults of Natsu and Gray

"It's tea"She simply said turning back to Laxus who had to resist the urge to face palm himself from the strange girl before him"Uh,right...thanks Lillia"he responded still leaning back in his chair noticing th girl hadn't moved"Is something wrong?"He finally asked

"You have to taste it"She responded simply pointing towards the cup on the table,he blinked a bit"Why?It looks fine to me..."He said in a bored tone earning a look from the girl causing a sigh to pass his lips before picking it up and putting it to his lips tasting the liquid inside before he felt his tongue burn and spat it out directly hitting Natsu and Gray from afar"L-lillia..why isit so spicy?"He asked out of breath from te sudden action

"Oh,thats easy,i put curry in it silly"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"he snarled now officially angry,Lillia merely continued smiling"duh,so it has more flavor..."

"Lillia!Laxus!Natsu!Gray!Lucy!"All of you stop fooling around this instant a voice called out from atop the stairs"Ohiyo Erza-san!"Lillia called out ignoring the serious expression on the others girls face as she came closer

"tch,i wasn't fooling around..."Laxus muttered crossing his arms against his chest which Erza overlooked"I need all of you to come with me on a job"The scarlett haired mage said causing the others to look at her strangely"What kind of job?"Lucy asked

"It's about a potential threat from another dark guild,apparently their called Tigerclaw"

Out of the corner of her eyes Lillia saw Laxus give a small look of shock as his eyes widened before having a shadow cast over them'Laxus...?'

"Get ready and meet me at magnolia station understood?"

"AYE!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	7. Setting off

**_Okay so my computer decided to be difficult and crash not once but SEVERAL TIMES!_**

**_So yeah,needless to say it was difficult to write when all my work kept getting deleted,i just hope this one doesn'tT^TSo Enjoy!And don't forget to review pls!x3 _**

chapter seven:Setting off

"Slanty eyes!

"Droopy eyes!"

"Flamebreath!"

"Icebreath!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"Laxus snarled smacking the two mages upside the head resulting Natsu and Gray laying flat on the floor of the station with newly formed swollen lumps forming where Laxus had hit them as he shoved his hands in his pockets walking bak over towards where Lucy and Lillia sat

Lucy was simply pretending not to know the two as this was pretty much normal for her,Lillia was happily sucking on a gigantic lollipop she had bought earlier when her and Lucy passed a candy store and she began crying that she had to have one...

"LAXUS TEME!THEN YOU FIGHT ME!"Natsu said as his body was engulfed by flames when he lunged without warning at the seemingly off guard Laxus who responded with yet another whck to the head knocking the currently airborne Natsu to the ground before calmly walking back and leaning against the wall as they continued waiting for Erza

Lillia blinked for a moment looking at Laxus who seemed to be listening to his headphone thignies when Lillia felt an idea pop in her head"Ne,Laxus-kun..."She began pulling her oversized lollipop out of her mouth and drawing the lightning users attention for a moment"What are those thingies you wear over your ears?"she asked looking at the objects covering his ears

"Hm?These?"He said gently pulling them off for a moment

"WHOA!THEY COME OFF!?"Lillia shouted amazed causing Laxus to give a light chuckle"of course they do...here,see?"He said placing them on her ears and turning up the volume a bit,her face lit up like a christmas tree"Amazing i can hear music!"Lillia said with a smile as Natsu and Gray came over now intrigued by the object

"Hey,let me try"Natsu said reaching out to take the item

"They're called soundpods,and they can magically store any amount of music you want"Laxus said giving the short explanation"What kind of music do you have on it?"Gray asked looking at the blonde"Classical rock"he responded with a shrug

"Eh?You like classical?"Lillia said blinking at the blonde"No,classical rock,there's a difference"he stated simply

"Hold on,those soundpods are a pretty high up item to get even with the right amount of money...so how did you get them?"Lucy asked curiously before noticing the slight shift in the teens expression as his eyes became a tad bit downcast while crossing his arms against hs chest"they were a gift"was all he said and the others could tell by his tone that perhaps it wasn't from his favorite person in the world,whch for some only made them more curious...

"You mean from Aki?"Natsu said without thinking

/WHAM!/

"Tch!Don't even go there!"Laxus scoffed as lillias smile grew just a bit

"I'm sorry,were you waiting long?"A familiar voice said causing the other four to turn seeing Erza...and a towering pile of luggage behind the scarlett mage causing Lucy and Laxus to sweatdrop

"Um,erza do you really _need_ all this stuff?"Laxus asked feeling his eye twitch slightly at the redhead overpacking habit"Laxus,i'm glad you decided to come"Erza said with a ligh smile regarding her ellow S-class mage who scratched the back of his head"Well,i figured i had nothing better to do,and it was either this or several assignments"He said lazily

"ALL RIGHT!LEAVE IT TO ME!"Natsu yelled throiwng his fists in the air as he gave a maddening yell"I"M ALL FIRED UP!"He screamed causing people nearby to back away a bit as Laxus gave a small smile a the other boys enthusiasm turning to board the train

"Blegh..."

"Dude you really need to get that motion sickness under control..."Laxus commented looking at the fire user with a mild look of annoyance and disbelief that soemone who could get up anf fihgt so much being brought to his knees by anything that moved

"Maybe if he eats some bread,i hear that helps with naseua or whatever"Lillia said munching o a piece of bread when Laxus turned to look at her with a twitching eyebrow"Where are you getting all this food?"He asked receiving a light shrug from the girl"how can you not know!?"He snapped

"I don't know,it just shows up so i take it"She said with a smile

"WHAT IF IT'S STOLEN YOU MORON!"Laxus snarled feeling his teper begin to flare at the increasing thick headed girl who gave a thoughtful look"Huh,never thought about it like that...oh well"It took every bit of restraint in Laxus not to smack HER uspisde the head settling for an infuriating growl of annoyance as he turned away

"Anyway,as for the reaosn i have asked for your assistance..."Erza began once all side conversations had died out"...Are you all familiar with the magical substance known as Etherion?"

the other four gasped except for Lillia who gave a confused look"ethera-what?Lillia said causing the others to stare at her with wide eyes"Y-you don't know what Etherion is!?"Lucy said shocked by her sisters lack of knowledge as the younger sibling merelyshook her head

"In a nutshell it is raw magical energy able to bend the very essence of time and space to the users will if used properly..."Laxus began"rumor has it thta logn ago when things were more peaceful this awesome power that had the baility to scorch the very earth adn turn entire civilazations to ash,used to be kept in a royal family of some sort...not much os known about it though since long after i first came into being a great war broke out in order to obtain this power,with the heir of the throne holding the key to Etherions power...in the end though the girl,not wanting to see any more bloodshed,wound up taking her own life for the sake of her people"the lightning mage finished with a solemn gaze

"yes,that about sums it up i suppose..."Erza said looking at Laxus for a moment"..I had no idea you were so familiar with the subject Laxus..."The scarlett mage said ntoing the strange expression the teen wore"I,uh,used to spend a lot of my time in libraries and stuff..."was he hesitant and somewhat lame excuse of a reply he gave,though it seemed to go with the others as they turned back towards one another beginning to talk some more

_'etherion...I've never studied the stuff..so then,how do i...'_Laxus suddenly shook his head pushing the stray thoughs from it before they could even be finished

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	8. Incidents& Relaxation

**_Chapter eight!Kay,so i'm obviously going to be changing Laxus backstory__ to something more tragic,'m crying just thinking about it...and i'm going to sort of beign using soemstuff from the other arcs a bit as both a reference and possible similarities,yeah it's hard to explain so just Enjoy!And don't forget to review pls!x3 _**

chapter eight:Incidents& Relaxation

"Ne,I have a question..."Lillia suddenly said drawing everyones attention as she blinked curiously"You mean about Etherion?go ahead..."Erza said calmly seeing the sudden cascade of sweat on the young blondes crow"Um,actually make it two..."

"Hm?Something wrong...Lillia-chan?"Laxus asked with his chin resting on the palm of the arm he had propped up on the armrest of his seat besides the still naseuas Natsu,Lillia suddenly began to fidget feeling the corners of her mouth twitch upright a bit as she smiled nervously"Um,well ya see...i gotta go..."Was all she said causing the others to blink at her statement in confusion

"you...have to go?I don't get it..."Laxus said when as if on cue realization hit the group like a rock to the head"Sh-shit!What do you mean you have to go!?"LAxus suddenly said recalling how Erza had mentioned that this particular train that they were currently on,ironically did not have a washroom

"Can you not hold it?"Erza asked in all seriousness as Lillia began to wiggle even more"Hmm,i don't know...i think i'm gonna blow!"the poor girl began to whine"Wait i know!"Lucy suddenly said closing the door of the small booth like section they were all seated in"Laxus!Gray!Natsu!The three of you close your eyes NOW!"

"Here is a cup"Erza said

"Y-you two can't be serious!?"The three men whined in protest as Erza shot them a glare effectively silencing two of them whereas Laxus merely turned both to give her some privacy adn to hide the now present blush on his face

* * *

"That is IT,I am never getting on a train again..."Laxus said still hiding some of the crimson coloring his cheeks as he stalked off the mode of transportation with a nodding Gray and a still woozy Natsu"Yeah,you said it..."The fire user commented

"Excellent thinking Lucy!"Erza chided

/CLANK!/

"So hard..."Lucy mumbled as her head hit the other females armor

"AHH!i feel bettr now~!"Lillia chided beginning to skip ahead going past a still recovering Natsu and grumbling Laxus"That girl is a handful..."The lightning user mumbled deciding he was going to putting that little'mishap' in the never again pile of his memories...

* * *

"AWESOME!THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"Lillia said marveling at the first rate room they all now stood in"Yes,it is quite nice isn't it?Thank you again Laxus for paying for this marvelous suite"Erza said as the said lightning mage was staring down at the ground with a distant look on his face when Natsu began nudging him playfully"Yeah,otherwise we probably would've been stuck at soem crappy run down shack,ya know!?"the salamander laughed

"huh,oh...um don't mention it..."He said regaining his usual composed smirk"are you alright Laxus?you seem out of sorts lately"Erza commented

"Yeah i'm fine,i've just been piling up on my workload a little too much,it's nothing really"He said waving a hand dismissively as he turned to leave,Erza reained unsure,but decided to drop it"Well,try not to push yourself too hard then..."

"Hai,hai..."Was his flippant response

"WHOA,A HOT SPRING!"Lillia suddenly called out cauisng Natsu and Gray to run over with excitement in their voices"No way!Where?Where is it?"They asked in unison

"A hot spring,eh?Yes,a chance to relax before we fight,come Lucy!Lillia!"Erza said before tossing Natsu and Gray out into the hall and slamming the door in their faces"Your room is down the hall"she simply said causing them to sigh as they trudged towards the room

* * *

"Oink,Oink!"

"*Gasp*Pongo!That's where you were all this time!"Lillia squeled in delight seeing her little et pigs head poke out form the knapsack she carried picking the little pig up in yet another vice grip of love"Aww!You're so KAWAII~3!"The younger heartfillia said

"Yosh!Let's head out!"Erza stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel"Pongo,would you like tocome with us to the hot springs,my cute wittle fuzzy wuzzykins~3"Lillia said rubbing her face against the suffacated pigs snout

"Um,Lilly-chan i think you're suffocating him..."Her sister commented from off to the side

* * *

"Hey Laxus..."Gray asked looking at the currntly laying down blonde mage listening to his music once more receiving no answer but knowing he was listening by the small"Hm?"he could of aworn he heard

"How exactly were you abe to afford this place anyway?I mean Erzas an S-class mage too,but she-

"Don't forget though that Erza usually goes on missions with the three of you meaning you,Natsu and Lucy so one:She doesn't alway take S-class requests and two:she has to split the reward money four ways,as well as pay for whatever damage may have been caused during thta mission..."Laxus spoke staring at a sleeping Natsu on the last part

"Oh yeah,that's right...But what about Lillia?"The ice mage inquired heairng Laxus give a small laugh of amusement"she's new so i don't count her..."

"No,i mean like..what do you think about her?"Gray corrected,Laxus eyes flipped open as he slowly moc=ved to sit up"Why are you asking something like that?"The lightning mage questioned

"I don't know,it's just..."Graybegan before triling off for a moment trying to find the right word

"Just what?Naive?Childish?Dense?"the lightning user continued saying words and not meaning it as a small laugh passed his lips when Gray spoke again"No..she's different,there's something about her..like haven't you noticed that whenever someones near her they seem...better,happier,less bothered by things even..."

Laxus thought for a moment recalling all the times until now he had been near the girl"Huh,now that you mention it...I don;t think Natsu was as sick on the train as he normally was,i mean he was even able to engage in conversation at one point"Laxus said with a thoughtful expression on his face

"What kind of magic does she use again?"Gray asked curiously wondering if perhaps that had something to do with the matter"not sure to be honest,i've only sen her fight once and that was over before it even began if you ask me"Was Laxus's reply

"Still,whatever the case..."Laxus said flopping back down"...We should get soem rest for tommorrow"

"Yeah...you're right..."Gray said before laying down against his own bed with a soft THUD!

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	9. Pillow Fight

_**chapter nine is finished!HOORAY!sorry,i was just stuck on this chapter for a bit longer than intended heehee,i sort of borrowed some of the names from the show rave master so yeah...Enjoy and don't forget to review!x3**_

chapter nine:Pillow fight

"Ahhhh~!"the three girls gave a chorus of heavenly sighs as they sank their bodies into the hot water of the springs with smiles on their faces"This feels nice"Lillia said sinking lower than necesary until her mouth was beneath the water blowing up bubbles"Uhhh,Lilly-chan...i don't think your supposed to put your mouth in like that..."The elder heartfillia sweatdropped at her sister earning a slight laugh of amusement from the scarlett haired mage across from them

"she seems to be quite the playful one..."Erza commented towards Lillia who was now having a half submerged staring contest with pongo the pig"ehh,yeah well...she always was...eccentric to a degree i guess"Lucy mumbled unsure if that was the right word to describe her sister"I find it hard to believe thta such a child could have enough courage and backbone to run away fro her own home the way she did..."erza commented in a more hushed tone causing Lucys gaze to become distant looking back at her sister

"HAHA!I WIN!"Lillia yelled saying that she say the pig blink making her the atomatic victor of the game"lilly i don't think your pig knows how to swim"Lucy muttered drawing the other twos attention to the sinking form of pongo the pig just as he became fully submerged

"AH!PONGO!"Lillia called out diving in after him

* * *

Laxus was fast asleep in his own bed when he felt a weight shift down by his feet"Natsu,if that's you looking for more food i swear i'll-

the lightning mage paused seeing not the expected fire user boy,but a familiar head of long blonde hair that was now dripping wet with a plushie robe covering her as cerulean eyes blinked at him curiously whilst holding a wet pig in her handsFor a moment the two simply stared at one another slowly processing the scene before them

"LILIA,WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!?"He suddenly shouted with eyes s wide as saucer pans as he pointed an accusing finger at the girl a little shocked Natsu and Gray hadn't been woken up by the yell"Pongo got wet"the young girl said holding said pig up a little higher as it gave an oink of acknowledgement causing Laxus eye to twitch,it seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"...and what exactly did you want me to do about it?"the lightning user inquired feeling sleep deprived and annoyance,the girl seemed to tilt her head in thouhgt for a moment before smiling brightly"I know,if you loan him a shirt then he should be fine!"she replied cheerfuly before receiving a pillow to the head knocking her onto the floor without warning"go to sleep Lillia..."

Lillia sat up for a moment watching Laxus lay back down before looking at the pillow she now held in her hands,a playful smile etched into her features"I see..."She said suppressing a giggle before creeping over to the blonde boys bedside inhaling deeply

"PILLOW FIGHT!"She yelled snapping all three males out of their slumber and alerting the two females down the hall as well as she whacked the lightning user straight out of his bed and onto the floor as he gave an unexpected'oof'

* * *

"did that sound like..."Lucy asked a little nervously as she could've sworn she heard the words 'pillow' and 'fight' coming from whatsounded like her sister...

* * *

"What's going on here?"erza snapped slamming the door of the males room wide open,the first thing the two mages noticed was the numerous amount of feathers scattered around the vicinity of the room as they looked at the two pairs of people,Natsu and Gray each frozen mid-whack on one another while lillia and Laxus were reaching for another

"uhh,Lillia-chan...why are YOU here exactly?"Lucy asked with a sweatdrop

"THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW!"Laxus snapped back throwing another pillow at the qustioned girl as she gave an innocent smile"Oh,Laxus said he would loan pongo a shirt for the night to keep him dry"

"I did not!"was the lightning mages flippant response as a tick mark appeared on his head

Erza sighed beginning to shake her head as she ordered Natsu and Gray to clean up the mess and then for everyone to go to bed for the night receiving three'yes ma'ams' one 'okay' and one 'whatever' from the others as she turned to exit the room with the other two girls and pongo

* * *

The next morning the group was still picking feathers out of their hair as they met up just outide the hotel to commence with their mission"so,where exactly do we head again?"Natsu asked plucking a feather then blowing it away as he looked towards the red haired mage of the group

"It's to the south of here,a few miles so we should get a move on before it gets dark again"the armored mage responded beginning to walk off as he gave a yawn stretching out his arms a bit before beginning to walk with the others beside him"Hey Laxus..."Natsu suddenly called out to the lightning mage of the group

"Hm?"

"You know a lot about this ethera-whatever it's called right?"Laxus gave an exasperated sigh looking over his shoulder"First off it's pronounced etherion,second i don't recall saying i did"He responded still a little aggresive from last nights unexpected pillow fight

"right,right...so,anyway what's it do?"Laxus paused blinking at the other dragon slayer with a slight look of disbelief on his face"you mean you honestly don't know?"Natsu shook his head curious as to why he would"Is it eadible?"the fire boy asked

"Heh,only if you have a deathwish"Laxus scoffed a bit turning back to walk"It's a form of magic thta uses raw energy and power,there's said to be none that can match it,let alone stand it's awesome magnitude of power"Laxus beginning to turn up the sound of his soundpod

"What about that royal family mentioned in all the legends,they said soemthing about having a kid who could..."

"You mean reshia?"Laxus said answering Grays question

"Reshia?"Lucy asked curiously"reshia was said to be the daughter of the king and queen of the kigndom that harvested etherion in order to do things like make their crops grow and basically bless the land with fertile soil,clean air and such things...However over time people of more sinister nature heard of the kingdoms luschious greenery and peaceful weather and became envious,they began to want the power of etherion for themselves..."the lightning mage said as he walked ahead of the other two males and two heartfillias

"...And that's when the war broke out right?"The ice mage asked with hands in his pockets receiving a nod of comfirmation from the other teen

"Wow Laxus-kun you sure are smart,if it weren't for the frowny face you always wore i'd think you were a historian or something!"Lillia chirped up causing Laxus to shoot her a glare"What was that!?I am not always frowning!"was his huffed out reply as he began picking up his pace in an attempt to get away from the childish girl behind him

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	10. Lillia vs Irene

_**Chapter ten!I think overall i'm doing a pretty darn good job with Laxus's personality considering how few times his teenager self has actually been shown in the series,althouhg i'm not gonna lie i pictured lillias turning out differently than what it has,like less childish for instance but..oh well what can ya do,Abyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter ten:Lillia vs Irene

"Alright...It's just up ahead"Erza said as the six of them stood atop a pile of rocks seemingly in the middle of nowhere"Finally!Then what're we waiting for,an invitation!?"Natsu said cracking his kncukles as he gave a toothy grin when Laxus suddenly slammed his fist down on the fire users head"Baka"

Nastu recovered quickly turning with flame puffing out of his mouth as he turnd towards the lightning user with his eyes aflame"What did you call me!?"Laxus merely shook his head in annoyance looking away from the now even more enraged boy"You're crying again..."

"I AM NOT CRYING!"Natsu yelled in defiance while Lucy attempted to calm him down before he began a rampaging fit of aggresion"That's enough!"Erza snapped looking at the grumbling Natsu being barely held back by the elder heartfillia"Natsu,stop crying"the scarlett mage commented before turning her back towards him once more paying no attention to the infuriated Natsu

"Everyone get down!"erza suddenly commanded,the smarter of the group being Laxus,erza,Lucy and Gray immediatly got down while Natsu and Lillia were left staring at oe another in confusion"I don't get it..."Natsu mumbled before Natsu was jerked down by Lucy and Lillia was yanked down to the same kneeling level as Laxus"Get down baka!"they both hissed in unison at the two dragon slayers

"Ow,Lucy..."Mumbled while Lillia got hearts in her eyes from feeling Laxus warm hand against her own sending slight tingles through her spine"Um,can you stop staring at me like that?"the lightning mage whispered looking a bit creeped out as the girl blushed instantly turning hearing unfamiliar voices coming from just up ahead

"Did you find it yet?"a husky voice asked peeking Natsus and Lillias curiousity as they peered over the rocks to see the persons face'Well,he's no Laxus...'Lillia thought getting hearts in her eyes as she snuck a glance at said lighnting mage beside her when she noticed something peculiar,Laxus seemed...unusually tense for some reason

Laxus felt himself swallow a nervous lump recognizing the slightly spiked silverish colored hair and cold blue eyes as the person spoke to another,a female with short straw colroed blonde hair and pale green eyes that seemed devoid of emotions"No,however i believe it was her until just a short time ago..."The girl responded

"Oh?And praytell Irene as to what gave you that impression?"the male snapped obviously irritated with the lack of results he seemed to be getting"Simple Aro,i found this"Thesix mages attempted focusing their eyes trying to see what it was that she had handed the man

"w-what is it?"Lucy asked unable to see"Heh,why don't we find out?"Natsu said beginning to stand up only for both Lucy and Laxus to shove him back down this time causing him to give a loud"OW" of pain accompanied by an equally as loud THUD!

"It appears we are not alone"the girl named Irene stated as the pair looked up towards where Natsu and the others were,they all blinked in unison with a single thought running through their heads'shit,now what?'

"Take care fo them,i need to go make the report"the male commanded as he suddenly disappeared into a passing breeze"Oi,where do you think you're going!?"Natsu snapped going forth to chase after him when he was frozen still by a sudden chill in the air

"Shadow magic:shadow crush"The girl said closing her hand into the form of a fist while holding it in the air before a piercing scream to erupt from the dragon slayers lungs"Natsu!"The others called out as their friend was engulfed by a thick blanket of shadows that began crushing down on him"Stop it!"Lucy called out

"Fairy Dragon..."

Irene paused turning to look away from the pink haired boy towards another of the group'Fairy dragon...?'

"...shining breath of light!"Lillia roared just as her eyes and those of irenes locked together and she shot forwards a powerful breath from her mouth that seemed to both sparkle and shine while at the same time scorched the earth

"No way...!"Irene muttered immediatly calling off her magic and just barely managing to dodge the blow heading directly towards her"Oi,what's wrong?I thought you were itchin for a fight!?"Lillia said raising a fist and bigining to shake it in the air as Irene looked down at her with studious eyes

"Hmph,very well then...Dragon slayer..."The blonde said in an emotionless tone as Lillia stared her down"You know what,you remind me of a doll...and i HATE dolls!"The younger heartfillia said narrowing her eyes at the other seeing her give a slight smirk

'It's true,i still remember all the times she ripped the heads of my dolls off and drawed all over them for fun...'Lucy thouhgt starting to cry anime tears of slight depression at the rather unpleasant memory

"Shadow magic..."Irene began gathering dark energy in the palms of her hand

"Fairy Dragon..."Lillia drew in another big breath of air preparing to counter whtaever the other girl would throw at her

"BLAST!" IRene screamed slamming her palms together as a massive blast of shadowy energy shot forward at the lone dragon slayer

"ROAR!"Lillia screamed exhaling quickly as a blast of mystical energy shoot forward easily splitting Irenes blast in half and taking the shadow user by surprise"N-no way...!"Irene muttered before the very same blast quickly closed in on her causing her to quickly flee it's range managing to only get the edges of her clothes burnt to a crisp

'Damn..."IRene thought landing on yet another pile of rocks as she stared from her damaged clothes to the girl in front of her'I never thought...'Irene began before giving a scoff and turning to disappear in a quickly dissapating cloud of shadows'We may need to rethink this...'she thought just before blowing away similiar to her partner had done before leaving a now recovered Natsu and Lillia standing in the clearing with their friends blinking in disbelief,she had just run away...

"WHAT THE HELL!?SHE RAN AWAY!"The two hyperactive dragin slayers shouted in unison

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review-no update


	11. The egg

_**Okay,i have recently been getting a lot of things that say my spelling and grammar have been off,first off i am aware there have been many mistakes on my part and going forward i will hopefully be able to fix it if not,however i don't have spell check on my computer so it sometimes gets difficult,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter eleven:The egg

"Well,that was the worst mission ever..."said a slightly ill-looking Natsu as the group was once again on the train heading back to Magnolia,Laxus was once again seated beside the motion sick Natsu with a look of slight annoyance as he handed him a paper back that Lillia had been kind enough to bring on board saying that this way Natsu would no longer have to stick his head out the window...

"you're just upset because this was the first assignment where you didn't wreck anything"Laxus commented suddenly causing Natsu to momentarily forget his sickness and start growling at him"Teme...What did you say!?"Natsu snapped shoving his face into Laxus line of sight"Natsu,get out of my face..."The lightning mage responded with a sort of deadly undertone before he whacked Natsu upside the head just as the pyro boys fist ignited,instantly sending him onto the floor

"Baka..."Gray remarked as Lucy sweatdropped at the sight

"still..."Erza began acting as though nothing happened as she sat beside Lucy and Gray"...It is unfortunate that we could not find out who those people were,or what their motives might've been regarding Etherion"the scarlett mage stated with a thoughtful look in her eyes

"Yeah,and what the hell was up with what's-her-face,running away like that!?"Lillia suddenly snarled getting more aggressive at the very thought"Yeah,I'm with Lilly-chan and just when i was getting fired up too!"Natsu whined

"That's what you always say"Laxus responded before he had to once again whack the other dragon slayer upside the head

* * *

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"Lillia and Natsu shouted as they both kicked the door right off its hinges sending it flying"Aye,we're home!""Oink!"Pongo and Happy added as the rest of the team sweatdropped behind them except for Laxus who just walked over to his usual table propping his feet up once more and folding his arms behind his hea as he listened to his soundpod

Lillia blinked for a moment,Lucy had walked over to the bar along with Erza while Natsu and Gray were fighting each other once more enveloping the whole guild in one of fairy tails famous guild brawls,however her cerulean eyes remained fixated on a certain lightning mage distancing himself from the others for some reason

"hmm,well i guess i'll-ooo,that's right!"Lillia suddenly said turning on her heel and racing out of the guild unaware of a certain lightning users eyes following her'now what is that girl up to?'he thought shaking his head lightly before going back to relaxing in his chair

* * *

"alright this looks good!"Lillia said arriving at a clearing in the earby magical forest"I almost forgot to train today!"she announcd proud of herself for remembering as she did a few stretches"alright then,i'll just start out with the usual 200 punches"she said steppingover towards a large rock and setting pongo down"Pongo,you keep track of my progress,kay?"the girl said turnign back to face a tree"Alright,let's do th-

/BAM!/

Lillia was suddenly caught off guard though when what felt like a rock fell from the branches of the tree landing directly on her head and knockingher to the ground without warning"wow...epic fail..."

* * *

"Hey,do you guys know where Lillia went?"Lucy asked seeing ehr team members all seated at Laxus table,much to the lightning users annoyance,since he wanted to be left alone for a while when as if on cue Lillia threw openthe just repaired doors to the guild""LOOK!LOOK!I FOUND AN EGG!"

"An egg?"Natsu said standing up with the others to see and sure enough in the young girls arms was a huge egg with decorative purple and red markings on it"Hey,that's-

"AN EGG!?"Lucy said cutting Natsu off as she went wide eyed at the size of it

"It's probably a really special creature,maybe a dragon,or a faiy!"Lillia said getting stars in her eyes from the thought"Hey,i've seen that egg before!"Natsu said stepping closer with Happy beside him"This is the same kind of egg i hatched Happy from!"

"What!?So then...THERE'S ANOHER HAPPY IN HERE!?"Lillia shreiked going wide eyed"AWESOME!"she said beginning to daydream about what kind of Happy would hatch rom the egg"I don't think it is Natsu,look closely"Erza said snapping the other girl from her daydream

"Yeah,the patterns different"Laxus added in a non-caring tone as he observed the freaky looking oversized breakfast food,or at least to him it was...

"*Gasp*Laxus,you know about eggs!?"Lillia said immediately changing the topic as she looked at Laxus with hearts for eyes"Did you wanna be it's papa?"she chided happily

"NO WAY!"Laxus reprimanded turning to leave when the egg suddenly rattled involuntarily leaping from Lillias hands towards the lightning user accidentally knocking him to the ground causing him to growl as he turned now holding the egg in his hands and glaring at it"Oh,you are gonna regret that"

Laxus suddenly began building up electricity in his palms when a booming voice cut him off

"STOP IT LAXUS!"Everyone froze seeing the familiar gigantic form of Makorov enter the room,he shrunk back down to normal size though right away giving a peace sign as a greeting before his eyes landed on the egg still in Laxus's grasp

"Hmmm,interesting Lilllia did you by chance happen to find this i the eastern forest?"the elderly guild master inquired to which the girl nodded causing him to sigh"Very well then,you may keep it however..."he began looking at the annoyed face of the lightning user

"...Laxus has to be the one to assist you"akorov stated with a smile

"HOORAY!"Lillia shouted in glee getting hearts in her eyes

"SCREW THAT!"Laxus snarled heavily resisting the urge to lunge at the old man with his eyes aflame and teeth shaprened into a point wanting to protest further when Lillia suddenly began dragging him away"Let's go Laxus,we have to find somewhere to warm it!"

"No way!I am not helping with your stupid egg!"Makorov shook his head at the two as they left the guild

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
